


Two Boys

by blurryfaceimagines



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Connie Springer, bjs, eren's good at sucking cock, handjobs, implied - Freeform, prompt fill from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: hi! you have mentioned a connie/eren?? will you write a smutty scene for them???Connie and Eren have some fun in the cover of the night.so okAY it's in the early hours before sunset and the setting in my mind was the communal baths?





	Two Boys

Even with pants and boxers tangled at his feet, Connie still could not believe that this was happening.

Eren smirked at him from where he was kneeling between his legs and gently stroking his hardening cock.

“Now that’s rude to say to someone who’s about to blow you,” he remarked.

Connie spluttered, indignant and embarrassed at the words actually having slipped his tongue.

Before he could from a comeback, Eren stuck his tongue on the underside of his cock, pressing it so it was a hot pressure between his balls and any sound Connie might have made turned into garbled nonsense at the back of his throat.

When Eren opened his eyes, they seemed to glow as emerald met gold and Connie couldn’t look away as Eren slowly licked up his length. As he reached the tip, Eren just took the whole head in his mouth, never even pausing to tease or poke fun at him.

Connie groaned at the sight, not sure whether it was the view of Eren suckling on his cock-head or if it was the feeling of being surrounded by hot, wet heat that was the cause of the urgent pooling of heat in the pits of his stomach.

They had to be quick and they had to be quiet before the rest of the scouts started waking up, but Connie was really wishing they could take their time.

Probably on the same streak of thought, Eren started taking him deeper while twirling and twisting his tongue so deliciously around his cock Connie had to bite into his hand to keep from making any sounds. Eren was making enough noise for the both of them anyway, his quick, messy efforts making wet, slurping sounds that would have made him blush if he weren’t already blushing so hard.

He was brought out of his reverie by sudden gagging and his eyes focused on Eren’s face, taking in his teary eyes and reddened cheeks and those plump lips stretched around his cock while Connie’s hand was fisted in his hair.

“E-Eren,” his voice came out rough, ragged but demanding at the same time.

The brunette continued bobbing his head in earnest, but now making sure to not take more of him than his throat would allow, instead using both his hands to pump him in tandem where his mouth could not reach.

Feeling himself getting closer to the edge, Connie placed his other hand on Eren’s shoulder and started pumping his hips in quick, shallow thrusts as he bit into his lip.

His orgasm hit him before he had predicted and he was shooting his load into Eren’s mouth just as he started to push the other away. Connie had to brace himself against the wall behind him when Eren simply followed after his cock, open mouthed and swallowing all the cum mixed in with the cum collected in his mouth before Connie had pulled away.

“My turn,” he murmured, as he pulled up his boxers and pants before quickly pulling Eren up to his feet and kissing the taller boy before pushing him against the wall as he bunched up the other’s shirt over his chest and let his hands map out the slim, toned torso.

Giving in to the urge, he latched onto a pert nipple and suckled hungrily on it, biting roughly and pulling away to do the same to the other. Whether Eren’s gasp was pained or surprised Connie wasn’t sure. but he found he really liked sucking on Eren’s nipples, his chest surprisingly supple for a guy.

He pulled away with a loud, wet sound and grinned up at Eren, “You play often with your tits, huh.”

“T-They’re not tits, you idiot. I’m a guy,” Eren glared, the heat still coloring his cheeks.

“I know you’re a guy,” Connie replied, dipping his hand into the front of Eren’s pants and rubbing his cock through his underwear. He kissed Eren softly when he gasped at the contact before making his movements quicker and rougher till Eren started circling his hips in need.

“C-Connie~”

Connie hummed in response and latched onto the boy’s reddened nipples again, sucking them into hardness one after the other. He gave a sudden flick to his wrist, twisting roughly, and bit down hard on the swollen nipple in his mouth; and Eren clutched at him desperately as his legs quivered and Connie’s hand got covered in sticky cum.

He wiped his hand on the stone wall before helping Eren on his wobbly legs to get cleaned up and they’d hopefully make it back to their beds before anybody noticed them missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how this was! I'd love some positive criticism. And compliments are just a way to boost my confidence ^^;;


End file.
